Prophetseeker
“Why, that’s a compliment coming from you, my dear.” - Prophetseeker when someone called him a monster This character belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission! Thank you! Prophetseeker is what you can call “the ultimate villain.” He is one of Puppy’s oldest OCs, so please do not edit or use anything on this page without her permission. Please do not call him a Mary Sue or shouldn’t exist, either, because his soul purpose is to be the ultimate mastermind. __notoc__ “Don’t speak of his name… Or he will find you. And he will kill you.” - Someone about Prophetseeker A NightWing who’s parents understood the powers of the moons and what they meant for the NightWing civilization, Prophetseeker is a rich and corrupt seer and mind reader. If something bad has happened to you, you can almost bet that this dragon was behind your torture…and has not finished toying with your grief. Appearance Prophetseeker can very well be completely black, as far as anyone can see without shining a light on him— and it reflects him perfectly. His main scales are the color of the night sky, though they aren’t blessed with stars or shine at all. All of his markings are pitch black, with spikes the color closer to dark purple. His underwings are dark blood red, hosting a few, dim silver “stars” across the edges. The same blood red color marks his claws and horns, expressing his violent nature before he even sinks his talons into your flesh. Some say his eyes are pitch black, as well, but they are actually dark purple. Prophetseeker has always been described as tall— towering, even. He stands well higher than his wife, who’s average sized for her age and is, presumably, the same age as him. To most dragons, whether it’s caused by fear or is as real as reality can get, he seems to tower over everyone. His face is always twisted in a devilish smile, eyes slitted as he imagines your painful demise with the silver teardrop glittering. He wears no jewelry, but blood is not a rare decoration of this NightWing’s talons. He doesn’t even need a cape; for he blends in during the nighttime, the only time he dares make a move. It’s not because he’s a coward, no— but instead someone who has everything planned out for you, which most likely includes you dying at the end. Backstory Surprisingly to some, Prophetseeker actually had a pretty normal life. Very few even understand what turned him to a blood-thirsty monster at all. He hatched on an island close to the NightWing Island; far enough away to see the moons on a clear night. He was lucky enough to be born under two of those moons. Prophetseeker’s parents believed that the NightWings had taken away the only power they had when they fled the Darkstalker—the ability to see the future and read minds. They believed that, to make the NightWing empire great again, they must remember what made them great in the past; the abilities to do what no other dragons could do. Prophetseeker followed the idea of his parents, creating a new idea for the NightWings called “the true NightWings.” He grew up attending a normal NightWing school, amazing everyone with his moonborn abilities. Everyone either hated him for stealing their girlfriends’ hearts, or loved him for being so handsome at the time. The praise wasn’t much of his thing, though, and he spent most of his time working alone. Prophetseeker graduated early by request of the queen, and he became something of her royal foreseer or sorts. He claims to have warned Queen Battlewinner about being hit by an IceWing; and scorned Greatness’s death and claimed that she will be useless to the tribe. Those are the few things dragons often forget about him now; that he once did try to warn dragons of their dark futures, although none of them listened to him. When he turned thirteen, the queen assigned him a mate—an animus, someone to “breed greatness back into the NightWings.” He laughed at how she thought that moonborn powers were inherited, and asked for only one thing in return; that he and his new wife move to the island where he hatched. The queen accepted his deal. And even months before they actually met, Prophetseeker started being able to see all the ways she’d betray him in the future. He hated her before they even met, but saw her usefulness, too. After all, with an animus, he would be invincible…unstoppable. There was no way he wouldn’t get what he wanted. Years passed. They had Gatekeeper, who was sadly only once moonborn and an animus. Prophetseeker always classified him as “failure one.” Then about three years later, they had another dragonet, who his mate named Starseer. He always called her “disgrace.” Another five years passed. Prophetseeker was slowly forming an army, to take back what the NightWings deserved. And then the most useful link…ran away. He was furious to find out his daughter was missing, and swore that he’d kill his mate one day for letting her leave. But he got over it. And he’s still working on regaining her, to keep under his watchful eye before her use wears out. And he’s doing nothing different now. Prophetseeker’s killing rates have gone up and down; and he’s had a few more runaways. But those runaways weren’t nearly as useful as Starseer would’ve been, so he let them go. He’s slowly gaining fear by the world around him…and he prides himself in knowing that no one would dare try to take that from him. Personality Prophetseeker is a dark, brooding type of dragon if there ever was one. It’s hard for most to picture why he’s considered a noble in the terms of the NightWing queen; several dragons believe he’s even the reincarnation of the Darkstalker. And let’s just say, he won’t be mad at you for calling him that. He’s smart and cunning, easily thinking of the best ways to torture dragons out of what he wants the most. Every action he does was run over several of the most probable futures and was considered for the fastest—or slowest—possible way to get what he wants. Prophetseeker is not a dragon you should say no to. Quite frankly, he’s a dragon you shouldn’t talk to in general; unless you wish to be put on his “to murder later” list. If the idea wasn’t already hinted, Prophetseeker can very quickly be described as bloodthirsty, powerhungry, and insane. He smiles devilishly if you call him any of those, before laughing and showing you he’s much, much worse than that. He’s dangerous, and already quite powerful—very rarely do dragons slip through his talons when he still needed them. The perfect example of this is his daughter, Starseer, whom Prophetseeker has already demonstrated several times that he wants her back. Not in a good way, of course. He needs her for more…important matters. The same can be said about any dragon he keeps around with him, despite how annoying or dumb they may be. Prophetseeker stays hidden in the shadows; the mastermind behind so many dragons’ miseries. Before Pantala was discovered, he knew it was there. Before Greatness hatched, he knew she’d be a disgrace to all NightWings for bowing to a RainWing. He knew it all. He still knows it all. Well, almost it all. There’s only one real thing that you can beat Prophetseeker with: his pride, and his quick assumption that if he doesn’t see them in his visions, they aren’t important. It’s nearly the only way you can catch him off-guard; as not even his own minions have been able to do it any other way before. This is a deadly risk, however, and if you are to do it, do it quickly. Once he catches a glimpse of your scales in one of his visions…you can say goodbye to everyone you love. Relations Dreamwatcher Prophetseeker’s mate. He never liked her, and he likes knowing that she never really liked him, either. Nowadays, he only interacts with her when he wants her to tell him something or if he wants her to enchant something. Gatekeeper and Starseer Prophetseeker’s feelings on his children are the same: he hates them. He wishes they weren’t as useful as they were, and dreams of killing them…slowly and painfully… His Minions Prophetseeker kind of hates all of his minions. These include Bog, Celeste, and Ray. Although he killed Bog about six years ago, Celeste ran away shortly after, and Ray is the only one that is still working for him. Whoever he does have under his gaze, though, Prophetseeker has made sure that they won’t be leaving him any time soon. Other Dragons Because laziness in actually writing everyone else in here, this is for all the other dragons Prophetseeker knows. To put it simply, he hates them all and wants them all dead. The end. Other *Puppy named Prophetseeker Prophetseeker because…it sounded cool. While he does seek out dragons, they aren’t normally other seers. *Prophetseeker is the mastermind behind everything that happens to Puppy’s other OCs; as he controls everything to get what he wants, although many times it’s not always known by the character. *As Puppy feel like she needs to say this again, Prophetseeker’s soul purpose for existing is to be that bad guy; to further connect all of my stories into a wide net of problems and temporary solutions. He wasn’t created to once have a heart; he might have never had one to begin with. *Prophetseeker and Dreamwatcher were my first arranged-marriage couple, the other pair being Hail and Blizzard. *Prophetseeker is one of my only OCs that will have a quote section. *every time Prophetseeker says “bloody” or anything like it, it’s most likely emphasized to better clarify his bloodthirsty nature. *Prophetseeker can only see about five of the most probable futures at will, the rest have to come from visions which occur very rarely for him. His mind reading can reach a dragon about two SkyWings (stretched out as far as they can) away from him, but it gets fuzzier the further they are *he made Dreamwatcher enchant him to be immune to harmful animus magic, but is still able to receive beneficial effects *Puppy only has information on Prophetseeker before most of the stories happen; to prevent having to add on/re-write something every time she writes a new story *if you’re on Prophetseeker’s “list”, it could be seen as both a good and a bad thing. The good thing is you won’t die immediately. The bad thing is, well, he most likely wants to do some really horrible things to you that you’d wish you we’re dead *was also there during the making of the Dragonet Prophecy to give it a sense of reality; thus showing not all of it was completely random *if it wasn't Prophetseeker's destiny to be evil, then he most likely would've just ended up being any normal NightWing living at the volcano Quotes “…my punishments tend to get bloody.” - to Bog “I’m afraid I’d kill her— better to kill you instead.” - to Ray about getting information from a dragoness “You idiot! You were supposed to bring me that moon-forsaking dragonet, not five other dragons!” – to one fo his temporary henchmen “You worthless dragonet think you can defy me? HA!” “Didn’t your parents ever warn you about the things that go kill in the night?” “Oh, I don’t blame you for being scared. You have a fine reason to be.” “I thoroughly advise that you scream now. In another…three seconds, you won’t be able to.” “Some call me…the Seeker of Blood. Suiting, isn’t it?” “What were you expecting, a ticket to heaven? Oh, no…that’s far from true, my dear.” Gallery Prophetseeker's art and photos; feel free to contribute! Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)